Wrench
Wrench is one of the main villains of Power Rangers Dino Charge and, alongside Curio, Fury and Poisandra, one of the four generals serving Sledge. Character History Sixty five million years ago, Wrench was seen, along with the Vivix, trying to fix the laser cannon of Sledge's ship. It was powered with ten billion gigavolts, for which it would have had blown up the entire ship if Wrench was not careful, until Sledge came along, pushed Wrench aside, and then reattached the cables with his own bare hands, despite the extremely high voltage. Wrench was then seen along with Sledge, Poisandra, Fury, and the Vivix, when the Keeper had tricked Fury into grabbing a bomb instead of the Energems, thus causing the ship and its crew to drift away to deep space, except for Fury, who was accidentally ejected to Earth shortly before it, losing its large cargo of asteroids, causing the Cretaceous-Paleogene Extinction, and wiping out 80% of all life on Earth at the time, most namely the dinosaurs. He, along with his cohorts, remotely monitors and witnesses the many onslaughts and the eventual fall of Iceage upon the rejoining of his allies and the return of his master to Earth, sixty five million years after Keeper sent all of them to deep space, except for Fury, who was stuck on Earth during the time. He battles the Power Rangers Dino Charge and easily defeats Riley and Chase singlehandedly with ease, meets up with Fury and Sledge to discuss their next plan and, despite his personal aid during the next battle, the outlaw Scrapper is destroyed and the Dino Steel mode provides the Rangers enough of a boost in strength to challenge his might. Immediately after Slammer is sent down to Earth to battle the Power Rangers Dino Charge, Wrench presents his comrades, specially his fellow, Poisandra, with his creation, Curio, given life per Sledge's command as both an early wedding gift and a convenient distraction so he, Fury and Sledge can concentrate on acquiring the Energems. After almost taking Spellbinder to solitary under his master's bidding, with the aid of Fury, he and Curio are sent to accompany and aid him against the Rangers but to no avail as his spell is broken and he is destroyed. However, he saves the amulet left behind in the wake of his demise, after Sledge realizes there is still magic within it and instructs him to save it. After Cavity's toothbreaking defeat, Poisandra and Curio ask Wrench to help them find the whereabouts of the Power Rangers Dino Charge, as well as their search, succeeding at locating the Ankylo Zord, but not participating any further, leaving the happy-go-lucky duo to the deal with their enemies alongside Stingrage. During the next assault, Wrench is once again called into service by Poisandra and goes to find the Gold Energem along with her and Curio while Duplicon distracts the Rangers. Thanks to his mechanical genius, he is able to deduce the information provided by the E-Tracer once more and manages to make it work properly after some time. However, before they can depart to search for it, they are ambushed by Fury, who steals the machine, only to have it destroyed by the Rangers. Wrench and his comrades then stand in shock as Fury cleverly takes notice of the Ptera Charger and takes it with him for later use. Wrench then analyzes the Ptera Charger and discovers it has run out of energy. After losing yet another chess match to Puzzler, the players are both forced to help Fury in his plan to reverse the banishment that has been just bestowed upon him by Sledge. Though Puzzler is destroyed, Wrench is successful in recharging the Ptera Charger and Fury is able to summon the Ptera Zord, which proves to be his ticket back into his master's favor, much to Poisandra's contempt. Wrench once again aids Fury in charging the Ptera Charger, but the energy flow is blocked by the odd entity protruding from Fury's chest and results in the Charger being less than half full. Fury claims he will find a way to destroy the Rangers without his help, acknowledging Wrench can no longer assist him in the matter, thus causing his search for the Gold Energem, mostly thanks to Poisandra and Curio happening to watch the TV show which presents it, a ruse for the Rangers' plan to lure Fury in and retrieve the Ptera Zord, during which Fury barely survives and escapes only due to the assistance of his henchmen after the spirit trapped within him tries to break free once more. Wrench then participates on the onslaught involving the retrieve of the Gold Energem from Prince Phillip III, but is caught by surprise when Ivan manages to free himself from Fury and overpower him, Curio, Poisandra, the Vivix and the Spikeballs, forcing Sledge's army to retreat. He then creates a powerful bomb and is tasked to program it to detonate on Amber Beach. For that, Sledge has Smokescreen to go with him and give him cover. However, their clumsiness cause the perfect plan to go awry. Wrench takes the opportunity to blast back into the ship, leaving Smokescreen to deal with the Rangers on his own. Though he holds his own, he thinks aloud and reveals the plot to the heroes, who race to find and disarm the bomb. He instructs his master to enlarge the bomb so it cannot be moved. Unbeknownst to the gloating villains, Tyler and Ivan defeat the outlaw and blast the ship with their own bomb, barely missing it, but still causing massive damage. With a comic tone of chivalry from Sledge to Poisandra, she and Curio watch as their master curses Wrench for the failure. Wrench then auxiliates Gold Digger in fighting off the Rangers in the next assault, initially with the presence of Curio and Poisandra as well. However, the recently mastered Armor X enables Chase to break through the defenses of both general and outlaw and rescue his peers. After sending Wrench flying, the Dino Charge Rangers defeat Gold Digger by plowing through him. Once enlarged, he is fell by the Tri-Stego-Ptera Formation. For his failure, Wrench is threatened by Sledge to go into solitary if he fails again, to which he cowers away, much to Poisandra and Sledge's dark humorous laughter. Wrench then creates the reanimator and calibrates it properly to restore Duplicon back to life, much to Sledge's liking, since he can now recover the bounty on the outlaw's head. Although Sledge initially plans to cage Duplicon, he changes his mind when hatching a plan to regain the Energems through him and Memorella through infiltration by the combining of the outlaws' abilities. The plan, however, is a failure, and, with Memorella uncovered and destroyed by Ivan twice, the surviving Duplicon is sentenced to the worst cell in the ship for abandoning his post alongside Curio at guarding the captive Koda in order to trick or treat. Ever resourceful, Wrench participates in a plan forged by Fury and reprograms Prince Phillip's personal robotic assistant, G-BO, into a killing machine, specifically designed to target and destroy anything Fury orders it to. However, the ensuing attack causes the Graphite Energem to bond with Phillip and G-BO is destroyed by him while the Vivizords are dispatched by the Pachy Zord, leaving the villains with one more Ranger to deal with. Wrench then releases Shearfear in order for him to make up for his blunder of cutting Poisandra and Curio's friendship bond, scolding him alongside Sledge. He then assists the outlaw by repairing and fixing his sword after it is broken in the first battle due to Koda's unbreakable ties and subsequently assigned alongside Curio to make sure he succeeds. After Shearfear is destroyed and the happy-go-lucky duet of the ship is restored, Wrench is about to face destruction when he is said by Fury's timely arrival, to which Sledge attends due to the location of the Purple Energem. Wrench then complies to Sledge's request to revive Iceage and Stingrage to aid Meteor after the new outlaw proves unable to accomplish the job on his own, with Sledge even saying he cannot rely on a new monster for the job at this point. Despite the ensuing failure and defeat of the three monsters, the Reanimator is kept for later use and proves one of the villains' most valuable tools. Wrench then resurrects Meteor himself so he can destroy the Plesio Zord, with Sledge having Fury to tag along to ensure his success, with Wrench becoming wondered once more at his creation, since it is the second time it works with no problem. After the plot to destroy the Zord with Doctor Runga's aid fails, Meteor is destroyed in an outer space showdown with the Plesio Charge Megazord and Sledge storms off his throne to deal with the Dino Charge Rangers himself. The ship is sent to an uproar when Sledge decides to use Heckyl on his next attack, following Wish Star's escape from Fury, causing Wrench, Fury and all prisoners on the ship into panic. Despite their fright and objection, Sledge releases Heckyl and sics him on the Dino Charge Rangers. When Heckyl fails and Wish Star is destroyed, with Fury successfully retrieving the Purple Energem, Wrench inserts it into Sledge's blaster and it is tested immediately against Heckyl, with great effect, overpowering him and throwing him back into solitary confinement, praising Wrench for his work and plotting their next move against the Dino Charge Rangers, curious as to how his enemies will fare against one of their own weapons. Wrench, alongside Curio and Poisandra, then lead the attack against Santa Claus, during which they take his computer, and try to extract the intel needed to learn the location of the base of the Rangers, during which Sledge makes a brief cameo by echoing Santa's renowned Christmas chant, ordering the Vivix to fire the Magna Beam at the Mecha they brought along to handle their enemies, but to no effect. Wrench, along with Curio, then bare witness to the discussion between Sledge and Poisandra. After the dust settles, he once more sets up the Energem-empowered blaster against the Rangers. Thouigh Sledge fails to conquer victory in a definitive way, he is successful in retrieving the Red Energem and asks Wrench to modify the Magna Beam into a laser cannon, unaware that Kendall snuck aboard the ship and stole the Purple Energem until she destroys the alarm console of the ship during the Plesio Zord's approach. Risking her life to save Keeper, she is endowed with the Energem's energy and chosen as the Purple Dino Charge Ranger. As Tyler recovers his Energem and critically damages the ship before escaping, Wrench, along with Sledge, Poisandra, Curio and Fury, panic as their ship crashes and explodes, engulfed in fire. After Greenzilla is destroyed by the Plesio Charge Megazord Pachy-Rex Formation and the heroes breathe a sigh of relief by returning to their normal lives, Snide escapes his imprisonment and omens a new threat to Earth. Arsenal * Despite being mainly a mechanic at Sledge's warship, Wrench is a formidable warrior, more than capable enough to cut his foes down to size with his axe, effortlessly overpowering and defeating the Power Rangers Dino Charge in their normal forms and outmatching them at every turn, even when his enemies are enhanced. Personality Wrench is a competent warrior, diligent to his assignment whatever it might be, and loyal to the cause of evil, though clearly not treating battle with the same degree of amusement and enthusiasm as his fellows. Unlike the rest of the army, his preference is to stay out of battle and work undisturbed within a safe space so he can use and abuse from the best of his abilities such as craftsmanship, maintenance and cleaning, only occasionally bragging about it. He is usually treated with respect by Sledge due to his faithfulness and is also highly respected and regarded as an equal by Fury most of the time, though both do get angry at him sometimes and tend to boss him around. He is closer to his creation, Curio, and his fellow, Poisandra, however, as the two are the most friendly to him, the latter being particularly joyful with his presence, though he occasionally bickers with them as well at times of upheaval. Being the main mechanic of the crew, he is the most intelligent and knowledgeable about machinery and the one who deals with all the technology within the warship as well as any stolen devices, such as the E-Tracer, though Wrench is modest and shy about his great skills and, more often than not, somewhat reluctant and fearful in personally entering the path of danger whenever anyone asks him any assistance. Wrench is the creator of the ship's inventions. He reprograms machines such as G-BO into serving into their evil cause and has a lab alike to that of the Dino Charge Rangers. His greatest invention, however, is the Reanimator, which enables him to bring back to life any outlaw destroyed in battle, useful both to recover his master's lost bounties and to be able to raid Earth more than once with the same outlaw, giving them the surprise element. Notes Portrayal * Estevez Gillespie portrayed Wrench as being similar to Baboo from Mighty Morphin Power Rangers in terms of personality and speech patterns. Behind the Scenes * Wrench is voiced by Estevez Gillespie, who previously voiced Tensou in Power Rangers Megaforce and Power Rangers Super Megaforce. See also References Category:Sledge's Crew